1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrench, and more particularly to a cordless electrical ratchet wrench that has a battery set and is convenient in use.
2. Description of Related Art
Wrenches are widely used for fastening or releasing a fastener, such as a bolt or a nut. To drive the wrench to operate, manual power, compressed air or electrical power is commonly used. With a pneumatic or an electrical wrench, the fastener can be tightened or loosened rapidly and conveniently.
However, the conventional pneumatic or electrical wrench must be connected to a power source, and to transport the power source is frequently inconvenient, and sometimes even impossible. Therefore, the conventional pneumatic or electrical wrench cannot be used in a location far away from the power source, for example outdoors. Thus, the use of the conventional pneumatic or electrical wrench is inconvenient.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a wrench to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.